We Are One
by disneygirl95
Summary: His dad killed her grandpa. Her father murdered his dad. But somehow, these two find themselves falling harder…for each other. TxG Threeshot
1. The Chosen One

**Title: We Are One**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: His dad killed her grandpa. Her father murdered his dad. But somehow, these two find themselves falling harder…for each other. TxG Threeshot**

**A/N: Plot based on Lion King II: Simba's Pride.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or Lion King II…which I am not very happy about…**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Chosen One**_

_But you see everyday,_

_That we'll never turn away, _

_When it seems all your dreams come undone,_

_We will stand by your side,_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride,_

_We are more than we are,_

_We are One. _

_-We are One, Lion King II: Simba's Pride_

Two Months Old

The king and his queen stood out on the side as his advisor lifted the baby up for all of Albania** (real country, don't own, just decided to use the name)** to see. The king looked over to see his best friends looking at him with a gleam in their eyes.

"We are going to have so much fun, teaching him how to hunt, watching him ride through the woods on a horse…," One of his best friends said.

The king laughed, "It'll be kind of hard teaching a girl to do all those stuff."

"Oh well, we can live through it-," The same man stopped in the middle of his sentence, shocked. Realization dawned on him.

"Wait, A GIRL??" The two best friends looked up at the king in shock.

"Yep, a daddy's girl for sure." The king watched as his people all bowed down to the new princess, who kept looking down at them in amazement.

* * *

Five Years Old

"DADDY!" Young Gabriella Montez ran over to her dad, her feet pounding on the concrete below her.

"Gabriella!" Benjamin Montez exclaimed, "Hi sweetheart." He said when Gabriella jump up and landed in his arms. Benjamin Montez loved his daughter, even if his work took him to many places. It was hard being the king.

"Can I go to the park?" asked Gabriella, putting on her sweet innocent little face that all people loved and couldn't resist. Her bottom lip was curled outward, her eyes wide.

"Sure, hun," He let his daughter onto the ground, sighing as he did. He signaled his two best friends, Nicholas and Christopher.

"Nick, Chris, make sure she doesn't get into any trouble," Benjamin said on a low whisper. Gabriella hated it when he had security guards protecting her, but he needed to keep her safe, away from outsiders.

"Job done, sir," Nick replied and started to head out. Chris followed him, walking with pride.

* * *

Gabriella walked through the crowds and went through the secret passage her dad showed her to the park. She followed the dirt trail that was guiding her. She heard figures shift behind her. She looked in back of her, frightened.

"Hello, is somebody there?" Gabriella was never a shy person. She was brave and courageous.

"Nick, get out the way. You're blocking my sight. We're supposed to be babysitting," Gabriella heard. The voice's volume was at a whisper and she could barely make out what they were saying.

"Chris, Nick?" She, in all her bravery brought up to ask.

"Oh, hey Gabriella didn't see you there. We were just, uhh, we were just," Nick nudged Chris in the ribs.

"Oh, umm, we were just, umm, buying a cup of coffee, yup, buying a cup of coffee," Chris said nervously.

"The coffee shop is that way," said Gabriella, pointing to the pathway behind Chris and Nick. Even though Gabriella was five, she knew this country fairly well, since it was small country. "Daddy sent you here, didn't he?" Gabriella had her arms crossed, her pigtail down on the side of each shoulder, and her eyes stern.

"Fine, yes Gabriella, he did," Chris said nicely, "He just doesn't want you to get hurt," By the time he was finished with that sentence, Gabriella was already stomping down the pathway to the park. She tripped on a rock and ended up falling on her stomach. Nick widened his eyes and ran to help her, but tripped on another rock and ended up squishing Gabriella.

Chris widened his eyes, "Umm, Ben, good news is we found your daughter, bad news is, we dropped a plump man on her," said Chris, trying to think of an explanation to say to Benjamin. "Oh, forget it, he'll kill us, banish us forever," He ran over to Nick and pulled him off of Gabriella.

"NICK, DID YOU NOT SEE THAT ROCK?" Chris asked him.

"OH, I'M SORRY; I WAS TOO BUSY TRYING TO SAVE THE KING'S DAUGHTER!" Nick yelled back. They were too busy getting engaged with their fight that they didn't notice Gabriella slipping out into the darkness.

* * *

Gabriella looked around the park to see a big dog running towards her. She looked around for signs of help but didn't see anyone. She whimpered as she saw the dog advancing towards her. She closed her eyes, hoping it will go away, when she felt a small hand pull her towards someone.

"Are you okay?" asked that person.

"I'm fine, and why did you pull me away, I'm brave," Gabriella said, boldly.

"Didn't look like it," the person laughed.

"Who are you?" Gabriella asked, making a face.

The five-year-old looked at Gabriella and smiled showing the gap in between his teeth, "I'm Troy Bolton."

"Gabriella Montez." She smiled. Then a deep voice scared the both of them.

"Get away from her." The voice growled. Gabriella looked up, "Daddy," she whimpered scared at the voice her dad was using. She wrapped her arms around her dad's left leg.

"Maybe you should get away from him," A low voice called out. Gabriella looked up to see a middle-aged woman picking up Troy. She saw her dad narrow his eyes.

"You know the rules," Benjamin looked at her in the eye. Gabriella's grip on her father tightened.

"I do, but the little one doesn't," she said pointing to Troy.

"If I remember correctly, you were banned from Albania," Ben said, angrily. "NOW GET OUT!" He commanded.

"Now Benjamin, we'll get out but remember we'll get our revenge." She said, before she slowly walked away from the king, into the outlands. Ben turned to his daughter.

"What were you thinking, princess? They could have killed you." Gabriella looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry, daddy," Gabriella cried out, her tears dripping down from her eyes. Ben smiled at his daughter and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I know you are, princess. But you got to be careful, there are strangers out there. If someone killed you, I don't know what I would do and you're going to be queen next. It's part of the circle of life,"

Gabriella looked up at her dad. She said tearfully, "What if I don't want to be queen?"

Benjamin tapped his daughter's nose. "That's like saying you don't want to be human. It's in your blood, as I am. We are part of each other," He picked up his daughter earning squeals from the child. He laughed and walked to the palace, with her in his arms.

* * *

"You were supposed to be watching him!" Lucille looked sternly at her eldest son.

"I'm sorry, ma," David Bolton looked up at his mother, scared at what she was trying to do. "But I was supposed to be the chosen one, but instead you chose _him_," David looked at his younger brother. Troy had shaggy brown hair, a great smile, and blue eyes that you could drown in. David on the other hand had blond hair, a weak smile, and brown eyes he inherited from his mother which showed envy in them. The 15-year-old scoffed at his brother.

"Troy was the last one born before Benjamin exiled us out of Albania. He was the chosen one and he could help us get our revenge for my dear husband, whom Benjamin killed!" Lucille looked from her eldest son to her 12-year old daughter, who was rocking young Troy to sleep. She looked at her youngest son as a plan started to form in her mind.

"Sleep, little one, tomorrow your training will begin," Lucille laughed evilly with a gleam of hope in her eyes.

* * *

Sixteen Years Old

"Dad, you have to let me do this on my own," Gabriella looked at her father, pleadingly.

"Benjamin," Gabriella's mom, Victoria, looked at Ben sternly. Benjamin looked at the orbs of his favorite girls, from Gabriella to Victoria and gave in.

"Fine," Ben looked away from Victoria to Christopher and Nicholas, expectedly. Gabriella smiled at her father and walked down the hill to her white horse, Lexy.

"Chris, Nick," Ben signaled to them.

"Yes, sire?" Chris asked.

"Look after my princess,"

"But, you said-," Ben gave Chris a stern look.

"Fine," Chris said, "Let's go Nicholas," He signaled to his best friend.

* * *

Gabriella heard leaves rustling behind her. She rolled her eyes and suddenly her heart pounded rapidly. _He broke his promise, _she thought, _he promised._ She looked behind her and called out, "Chris, Nick, you guys can come out now."

Chris and Nick came out of the bushes and forced a smile on the faces.

"He sent you, didn't he?" she asked. They nodded. Gabriella's kind facial features were now angry. Her eyes were squinted, her lips curled out, her face stern.

"Can't believe it, the nerve of him, after he promised," Gabriella looked at Chris and Nick who had sorrow filled eyes.

"We're sorry, your highness," They said. Gabriella muttered,

"Fine if that's the way he wants it," She gave her horse a whack with the rope she was holding and it fled, towards the outlands.

* * *

"Now, Troy, what will you do?" Lucille asked her son, evilly.

"I will kill Benjamin," he recited. He was annoyed at this. Deep down he knew Benjamin was a good guy and he killed his dad for a reason. _No, he killed my dad for no reason at all_, he argued with himself.

"Great," Lucille said, "Now, go, Gabriella is going horse back riding, GO!" She shouted and an evil smirk appeared on her face as she saw Troy run out the door.

* * *

"Why do we have to help him? Isn't he supposed to be the Chosen One? He's supposed to help himself," David said, jealously.

"SHUT UP!" Vanessa said to her brother. Vanessa was three years younger than him but she knew what it took to shut him up. Slowly, she picked up a match and scraped it across the rock causing a small flame. The flame began to grow bigger and bigger. She placed it on the stick she was holding.

"Here's yours," She said to her brother. David ran across the field toward the place his brother was heading. On the way, he accidentally dropped the stick. Fire began to spread on the grass below him. David shouted, "FIRE!" and ran away from the flame that was growing bigger with each minute that passed.

* * *

Gabriella looked at the grass in front of her. She saw an orange flame contradicting with the green grass about a mile away. She widened her eyes when she saw it was headed towards her.

"HELP!" she shouted, "HELP!" not expecting anyone to hear her. But little did she know someone did.

* * *

"There's fire in the outlands, sire," Benjamin's messenger told him.

"Outlands?" Chris asked as shock overcame him.

"Yeah in the outlands, but I doubt it will reach us." Ben told his friend.

"No, you don't get it," Chris told him.

"What don't I get?" Ben asked him, curiosity clear in his eyes.

"Gabriella is headed toward the outlands," As soon as Ben registered the comment in his head, his eyes widened as he felt his heart drop.

* * *

**Review, please. I'm sorry if there's spelling mistakes, I did this in a rush. This is going to be a three-shot. **


	2. Shoot the Moon

**Plot based off of Lion King II: Simba's Pride. **

**Dedicated to all who reviewed the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I'll keep wishing on a star…Oh forget it… I'll get to own High School Musical in 10,000 BC.**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Shoot the Moon**_

_Even those who are gone _

_Are with us as we go on, _

_Our journey has only begun,_

_Tears of pain, tears of joy,_

_Nothing that the world can destroy,_

_Is our pride, deep inside,_

_We are One._

_-We Are One, Lion King II: Simba's Pride_

"What do you mean she's headed toward the outlands?" Ben glared at Chris, trying to say the question as calmly as he could.

"Well she kind of got a little fed up with your over protectiveness," Chris said in a small whisper, in fear of the king.

"SILENCE! Just send all the search agents to go find her," Ben put up his hand, gestured for Chris to leave, and went into his bedroom, closing his door on the way in.

* * *

Victoria looked sorrowfully at Ben and followed after him. She opened the door and found him sitting on their bed with his head in her hands.

"Benjamin," She said slowly.

"Yes?" He looked up from his hands and Victoria could see the blood in his cheeks showing a red color because he was so angry. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Look maybe I'll get to the point," She put a hand on Ben's back and rubbed it in an up and down motion. "Why are you so protective over Gabriella?" Ben looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"I just, I just, I didn't want her to get in trouble," Ben said, stuttering with every word he spoke. "Like when we were little, we always got into trouble," He let out a chuckle as the memories of him and Victoria flooded his brain.

"You mean the trouble you got us into," Victoria smiled a small smile at her husband.

"Exactly," Ben looked at his wife, "And if she's anything like me, she'd be gone pretty soon," Victoria saw worry in his eyes.

"Did you ever consider what would happen if you were less protective of her?" She asked. Ben shook his head. Victoria let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I think," Victoria took a deep breath, "that the only reason why Gabriella always questions if she loves you or not is because of your over protectiveness," And with that she left Ben sitting there on the bed, deep in thought about what she just said.

* * *

"HELP!" Gabriella's screams were muffled because of the smoke quickly surrounding her. She jumped off her horse and landed in the grass below her. Her eyes closed but opened once again and saw a man dressed in black quickly coming to get her. But before she knew it, darkness overcame her as her head hit the ground with a bang.

* * *

The man looked at Gabriella, slightly panicking. _Should he save her? _He asked himself. He drew in an intake of breath and slowly walked towards her. He saw that she fainted. He quickly blinked, fearing that if he took his eyes off of her, she would die, and he would be the one to blame for her last breath. He quickly ran to the place she was laying at, ignoring the orange flames that were now nipping at the heels of his shoes. He flung her over his right shoulder and grunted because of the new weight that was now on his shoulder.

He gulped and his lips pressed tight, not letting smoke come into his mouth, making his cheeks all round and bubbly. Blood quickly rose up to his cheeks as his lungs felt the need to have oxygen. He sprinted past the fire and on to the green grass, with orange contradicting the color of his black shoes. He ran, past the boulders and the trees, to a river just outside Albania. He put the girl down laying her gently on the grass below. His feet burned form the pain of the fire, as he sat on the edge of the river bank, took of his shoes and socks, and placed his feet into the cold, refreshing water below.

He sighed, reliving his attempt to save the princess. One thought soared in his mind, "Did she die?" A cough interrupted his thought but told him all he needed to know. He rushed to her side, cupping his hands and filling them with water on the way, gently pouring it down her face. He took a handkerchief he had in his back pocket, dipped it into the water, and caressed her face with it. Slowly, Gabriella started to gain back into consciousness.

* * *

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She saw eyes that looked like pools of water that you could drown in. She lifted her head up but found herself resting it down again because of her headache. "Water," she choked out in a small, raspy voice. The man quickly cupped his hands again and filled it with water. He poured it in her small mouth and Gabriella closed her eyes at how refreshing it tasted. She heard sirens coming from a distance and quickly opened her eyes. "Guards!" she said as the man looked down at her. The man nodded at her understandingly and quickly gathered her up in his arms. He ran towards the woods as he blended in with the green and brown surrounding him.

* * *

Gabriella looked up at the man and opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out of her mouth was, "Thank you…f-for saving my life, I mean."

The man chuckled, "You're welcome,"

Gabriella smiled, "Why do I feel that we have met before?"

"Because we have, Gabriella, I'm Troy, Troy Bolton,"

* * *

Benjamin looked at the clock, annoyed at how slow it ticked. He was waiting, waiting for his princess to come in through that brown door that led into the palace. Slowly, the door creaked open and Ben felt his heart leap for joy. That feeling slowly died down as he saw Chris coming in.

"Hey Ben, how you doing?" Chris asked. Ben sighed.

"Not so good. You?" Chris shook his head.

"Look man, I'm sorry I let Gabriella go out into the woods by herself, but I mean, she's 16. You got to start letting go of your little girl because you see, she's not so little anymore," Chris told Ben.

"Chris, I know, okay? It's just hard, you know?" Ben let out a long sigh.

"I know it is, man. I mean I don't know. Hello, remember, I'm a single dude looking for love. But I still have to see Gabriella grow up just like you do. I love her like my own daughter. I know it's hard letting her go, b-but," Chris let out a breath, "You just got to try," Chris looked at Ben. Ben smiled at his best friend.

"I know, Chris, I know," Ben looked around, "By the way, where's Nick?" Chris rolled his eyes.

"He's out getting coffee, but personally I think he's out to get girls," Ben laughed.

"Well, that's Nick for you," Chris smiled and gave Ben a man hug. He let go and told Ben the thing Ben needed to hear all along.

"I'll support you, man, all the way. But just try, just try," Ben smiled.

"I will, Christopher, you just watch, I will,"

* * *

Gabriella looked at his features. He definitely was the Troy 11 years ago. His face had changed turning from cute into hot. His eyes were a clearer blue, his hair a more brownish color. His smile was one of the brightest ones around even better than when he was five. His body had grown into a more masculine shape. His voice was deeper, not the cute voice that rang in her ears years ago. Gabriella looked at him in awe.

"You mean, from when I was five, you saved me from the dog,"

Troy chuckled. "Yep, so that means I saved your life two times, pretty impressive, huh? By the way, I don't think that dog was going to eat you anyway."

Gabriella blushed. "I was scared of dogs when I was little and that one had sharp teeth," Her face turned serious. "I guess I owe you then, right?"

"Nah, don't even think about it," Troy smiled.

"Well, I think I at least owe you something,"

"How about just us hanging out? I get lonely sometimes. I know I have two siblings but they always want me to do this, do that. It's like they want me to be a totally different person," Troy sighed, then smiled, waiting for her response.

"Sure," she said, and then looked around. "I think I have to get home but my horse ran off. I'll just have to walk,"

"Here, I'll walk with you, it's not like I have anything else to do," _Except kill your dad,_ but that thought was already stored in the back of his head and never was it going to return.

* * *

Gabriella opened the door to the palace and quietly stepped in. Her shoes made a squeaky noise, though, as she walked across the tile floor.

"Where have you been?" Her dad's voice rang in her ears. Gabriella sighed. There was no way she was going to get out of this one.

"Out," she said in the simplest word she could.

"I know you've been out Gabriella, that why I've been waiting for you. And even worse, Gabriella is that I found out there was a fire in the outlands. Chris reportedly told me that you were headed there. I could have lost you!" Ben told his daughter.

"But you didn't okay? Troy saved me," Gabriella slipped out. She silently cursed herself for saying the name. She knew her father hated him.

"Troy? As in Troy Bolton?"

"Yes, dad, he isn't so bad, he saved your little princess didn't he? The one who wouldn't have gone to the outlands if you wouldn't have sent spies out there to protect her!" Gabriella yelled.

"I had to, Gabriella, you could have got into trouble, and seeing that you almost lost your life out there. I just, I just," Ben sighed, "I told you to stay away from that boy, he's dangerous,"

Gabriella saw her dad looking back at her. She sighed, "Please dad, just give him a chance," she wrapped her arms around her father. Ben looked down at Gabriella and returned her embrace. He whispered in her ear, "I'll try."

* * *

Troy stood outside the gates of the Montez palace and waited. Suddenly, the gates flew open and Gabriella walked through.

"Hey Troy," Troy's breath was hitched in his throat. Gabriella wore jeans and a T-shirt which still made her look absolutely beautiful, even with two simple items of clothing. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and she wore light make-up. He opened his mouth to speak.

"H-Hey Gabi," Gabriella looked at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He smiled.

"I'm fine,"

"Gabi?"

"Hey, a new nickname for you wouldn't hurt," They walked down the streets of Albania and onto a busy street. They talked for a while and ate lunch. Together they strolled down the streets until Gabriella saw something that made her mad. Chris and Nick were right in front of their very eyes, drinking coffee.

"Hey Gabriella!" Chris said and walked toward her.

"Hey, don't worry, we're not spying on you or anything. It's just that this coffee is the best in Albania," Nick added. Gabriella smiled. She believed them. She saw that their eyes were filled with honesty and usually when Nick was lying, he turned his head.

"Great, umm, we better get going," She signaled to Troy. Troy nodded and followed her.

* * *

Troy looked up at the bright stars that were shining that night. He looked at Gabriella and saw that she was shining, more than the stars. He felt his heart beat faster with every second that passed. He heard Gabriella sigh.

"My dad says that each great ruler that died becomes a star in the night sky. He told me that my grandpa was up there among all the great rulers," She looked at Troy.

"I hardly think that my dad is up there,"

"Come on, he's your dad. Have a little faith in him. I'm sure that he's up there. Maybe he's just a little tiny star, but he's still there."

"He killed your grandfather, Gabi. For no apparent reason."

"I'm sure there was a reason,"

"Yeah, he wanted to be king. He didn't think about anyone except his stupid self."

"Don't say that." Gabriella looked at him and suddenly felt the urge to hug him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned her head into his chest. Troy looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her as well. That was when he was certain. He had fallen in love with Gabriella Montez after two days, and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Gabriella walked with Troy to the front gates of the Montez palace.

"So, until tomorrow?" Troy asked and held out his hand. Gabriella nodded and raised her hand to shake his. Their hands connected and Gabriella felt a small spark running along her fingers and onto her arm. She shivered at the touch. Troy smiled down at her and she felt her insides melt with joy. Troy disconnected their hands as she felt coldness replace the heat that was once there.

"Bye," Gabriella whispered against the wind.

"Bye Gabi," Troy said back and watched the brown door close shut.

* * *

Troy stared up at his ceiling in his room. _I couldn't have fallen in love with her after two days, I just couldn't. _His heart was having a battle with his mind. Minutes passed. The battle was getting stronger but deep inside, he knew his heart was winning. And his heart, was given to Gabriella that day.

* * *

_Shoot for the moon, even if you miss you'll land among the stars. _

Troy thought about that quote over and over as he walked to the Montez palace. It was the last thing his father said, and it was directed toward him when he was two months old. His father told him to keep going and someday he'll reign as king, and take his place. His mother was in the room when his father told him that quote and she remembered it and reminded him of it ever since. He sighed as he walked closer and prepared his speech for the day. He was planning to tell Gabriella Lucille's plan and that he loved her.

"Gabi, Lucille had a plan to kill your dad, at first I was part of it b-but now, but now, I'm not. Because, because I love you." He rehearsed. And before knew it, the gates opened wide and he found himself staring at the beautiful Gabriella.

"We need to talk," Troy said as Gabriella nodded.

"No, Gabriella," a voice called out, as the figure turned out to be Ben. Ben turned toward Troy and then to Gabriella, "We," signaling to Troy, "need to talk." Gabriella put on a smile, nodded, and went back into the house. Troy followed Ben as he started out on the streets.

Somewhere, behind the bushes, Troy didn't hear his sister talking to him, "Kill him now, Troy, kill him NOW!" But Vanessa became disappointed when she saw Troy walking with Ben and ran to find her mother.

* * *

"You mean to tell me that Troy was TALKING to Benjamin!" Lucille was angry, no more than angry, she was furious.

"Yes, mother," Vanessa nodded her head.

"Troy thinks he can betray us. Well, we're going to beat him at his own game," Lucille smiled evilly, thinking of a plan.

* * *

Ben looked at Troy, "Have you ever heard the real story about your dad?" Troy shook his head.

"I've heard that you killed my dad but that's it,"

"Well, it all started when your dad, Jack, became my dad's advisor. Jack was a good man then, he was like my second dad. Then evil, in the form of Lucille, made him want more. He met her and fell in love, but she convinced him to try to take the throne. He changed. I found him always hanging out with my father instead of playing ball with me. Then, when I was six, he, he put me in the middle of the street with cars. My dad, he saw me from the mountain the palace was on then raced to save me. He got me out of the way just in time, but a car came crashing toward him and he died on impact.

"Later, I ran, I ran away. I found Chris and Nick, my best friends, in a city outside of Albania. Their parents took care of me. I survived 15 years with them until Victoria, my childhood best friend, came looking for me. She told me that Jack was king since I had ran away, my mother died shortly after my dad did, so the next one to rule the throne was him. She told me that the people in Albania were starving, because Jack wouldn't give the food. She convinced me to come back and I did, with Chris and Nick at my side. Together we went to Albania and I, I just couldn't bear with my second father trying to starve others. So I ran, when he was on the edge of the mountain the palace was on, I ran and pushed him off the edge. He died. And I exiled his followers outside of Albania."

Troy took a moment to take it all in. "Wow," he said, "I never heard it that way before,"

"That's because your mother was trying to make me the bad guy, but in a way I was," Troy smiled. He opened his mouth to speak but a voice beat him to it.

"Great job, Troy. You followed our plan and brought him here. Now, all we have to do is kill him." Lucille glared at Ben. Troy widened his eyes.

"YOU!" Ben said looking at Troy.

"I swear, I wasn't part of it, I swear," Troy said backing up. Lucille gave him a 'be quiet' sign and pounced on Ben. The others began to kick and punch him trying to hurt him. Ben clenched his eyes shut as he tried not to feel the pain. But what hurt worse was the Troy betrayed him. He opened his eyes again and saw a mountain in the distance. He ran towards it and started to climb.

* * *

Troy was on top of the mountain watching everything that happened. _How could his mom do this to him when he had the chance to fix everything between them?_ He sighed and looked towards Ben. He saw him climbing up the mountain he was on. He saw his brother saying something to his mom.

"I'll get him for you, mother, I promise," David said heading towards the mountain. Troy had to do something, he had to.

"BEN!" He shouted as he saw David advancing toward Ben.

* * *

Ben was a good rock climber. Or so he thought. He heard Troy call his name and realized that someone was following him. His legs were weak, but his arms still managed to pull through. He unconsciously slipped on a rock but his arms kept him in his place. The rock was a giant one and when it fell, other rocks went with him. He heard a _CLASH! _come from below him.

"I will get him, mother. And I will gain my rightful place as the chosen one," He heard David say before his voice was cut of with the _CLASH!_

* * *

Troy saw his brother get hit by a giant rock. David's hands slipped and were no longer grabbing on to the rocks. He fell all the way down the 10 feet he had climbed. Troy saw Ben climb up onto the mountain and went to talk to him but Ben just pushed him away and gave him an angry look. Troy decided to leave him alone and walked down the pathway that lead him to the mountain that was on the other side. He walked toward the outlanders and heard David say in a weak voice, "I tried, mother, I tried," His breathing slowed down and his heart stopped beating.

"My baby," Troy heard his mother say, "My baby," Lucille was holding David's cheek in her palm before she dropped his head onto the rocks and glared at Troy. She pointed at him.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" She shouted at Troy as she advanced towards him.

* * *

**Okay sort of a long chapter. But there's one more chapter of this threeshot. I enjoyed writing this story. I guess because since Lion King II is one of my favorite movies. Okay, enough of my rambling. Move your mouse so the arrow is on the purplish blue button and review! Please. With a cherry on top. Or a Troy Bolton, whichever you prefer. **


	3. By Giving Up

**Dedicated to:****HSMandChelseaFCfan****, zanessatroyella4evr620, readingfreak101, twosecretauthors, and xoSuperstarletxo. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Lion King II. But I own Eeyore… I wish. **

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_**By Giving Up**_

_We are one, You and I,_

_We are like the earth and sky,_

_One family under the sun,_

_All the wisdom to lead,_

_All the courage that you need,_

_You will find when you see,_

_We are One._

_-We Are One, Lion King II: Simba's Pride. _

"I didn't do anything!" Troy shouted. Lucille walked up to him and pointed a finger at him, causing Troy to back up.

"That's it! That's why you killed him! You didn't do anything. You didn't do anything to help you only brother." Lucille raised a hand up and slapped him. Troy looked at her and glared.

"I don't even know why you're my mother," he said and ran away. Away from his mother, away from his sister, away from the people who he thought he could trust.

* * *

Troy looked at the people in Albania. He ran toward the mountain the palace was at and heard a voice calling at him.

"Why are you here?" Ben's voice rang in his ears.

"Look, Ben, I sorry, I'm here to explain," Troy gulped, looking at him, sorrow in his eyes.

"You don't need an explanation. EXILE!" he shouted. Troy's eyes widened.

"Look," he tried to reason.

"I gave you a chance, Troy, and you ruined that chance." Troy's body was suddenly impacted by the bodyguards and security trying to make him leave. He turned on his heel and left, without a smile on his face, not wanting to deal with the guards. Before he left he could hear Gabriella's voice scream, "NO!" And all he wanted to do was to take her in his arms and whisper that everything would be alright. But he couldn't, and that was the fact that made his heart drop.

_There's an answer  
In the sound of a train  
There is wisdom  
Past the bridge on the bay  
There's a lifetime  
Through the fog  
In the rain  
There's a beauty  
In walking away_

* * *

Gabriella looked at her father, with tears cascading down her cheeks. She tried to talk but her tears were choked up in her throat.

"Dad, it's not his fault. He didn't do it. Please, he wouldn't do anything like that." Her face was red from crying. Chris and Nick looked at her, sorrowfully. Gabriella couldn't take it. She pounced on her father who got her. She pounded her fists on his chest.

"TAKE IT BACK," she shouted, "TAKE IT BACK!" Ben looked at his daughter and patted her back.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." It killed him to say those words. But he had to do something. He almost got killed today. Gabriella looked at him, her eyes red from crying.

"I HATE YOU!" she shouted, "YOU TOOK AWAY THE ONE THING THAT I LOVED THE MOST! HOW COULD YOU?" Ben let his eyes drift to the ground and back up at his daughter. Gabriella blinked her eyes and looked at him one more time before she ran into the palace, slamming the door on her way in. Ben looked down at the ground sorrowfully and felt his heart breaking into pieces. He just heard the three words that no one should hear from his daughter. But, tonight, he knew, that even though his heart was breaking, two other hearts were already broken.

* * *

Gabriella stared up and the ceiling, tears in her eyes. Why? Why did this have to happen? She heard the door creaking open.

"Honey, please, apologize to your dad. He's just doing what's best for you," Victoria sighed. Whose side was she supposed to be on? She was caught in the middle.

"No. If he wants to protect me, then he could but in the meantime, isn't he supposed to be supporting me too?" Gabriella pushed past her mother, ran down the flight of stairs, and out the door. She stopped on the sidewalk, wandering where Troy might be.

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see_

* * *

Troy walked into the woods, his clothes blending in with the trees. He sighed. He wanted, he just wanted to be able to hold Gabriella in his arms again, to whisper in her ear that everything will be alright, to tell her that this drama was going to end soon. He heard the wind rustling and the leaves moving. He closed his eyes and suddenly he heard singing. The most angelic voice he'd ever heard. He squinted, trying to find out whose voice it belonged to.

_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone_

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

He started joining in, and smiled when he found out whose voice it was.

_I was so afraid_

_Now I realize_

_Love is never wrong_

_And so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes _

Troy ran toward Gabriella and she jumped in his arms as they sang together.

_And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go_

_We're home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way_

Troy smiled and took a deep breath. He started leaning in and Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat. She looked up from his chest and stared into his crystal blues. Troy took her cheek in his hand and closed the gap between them.

* * *

Gabriella looked at her and Troy's intertwined hands. It's a perfect match. Her tender, soft hand in his large rough ones. She looked up and Troy.

"Why me?" She asked. Troy smiled.

"Because, whenever I look at you my stomach churns even faster than before. My heart feels like it is going to explode whenever you look me in the eyes. **(I'm so tempted to say "I find my paradise" Anyways…) **A shock runs through me at your touch and it always wakes me up and in my mind, my brain asks, what did I do to deserve you?" Troy looked at Gabriella and leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lips. Gabriella looked up at Troy.

"But… why…I mean you had to leave your family for me,"

Troy sighed, "Gabriella, sometimes, you have to understand, that by giving up, I gained everything." Gabriella had tears in her eyes from Troy's confession. Troy saw that and wiped them with the pad of his thumb.

"Gabriella, come on, let's run away together. We can lead new lives, different from the one here." Troy said softly but Gabriella shook her head.

"I need to stay here. I'm need to take on my duty as queen. I'm sorry." Troy nodded and smiled. She always keeps her promises, which is one of the things that he loved about her.

He took her hand and led her to the river. He hugged her and looked at their reflection in the water below.

"Look," he pointed to the river below and Gabriella turned to look, "We are one."

* * *

Christopher looked around the palace. She was no where, no where to be found. He nudged Nick in the ribs and Nick looked up. There was Ben. Chris laughed nervously.

"Hey Ben, let me tell you a story,"

Nick joined in, "There once was a king. Not you," Nick laughed. Chris glared at him.

"Definitely not you," Chris gritted his teeth. Nick didn't notice and continued.

"Let's just say that his daughter kind of escaped," Nick scooted back and pushed Chris forward. Ben exploded.

"YOU MEAN GABRIELLA'S GONE?" Nick nodded. Suddenly Ben's messenger came out.

"Sire, the outlanders are coming. They're starting a war." Ben widened his eyes.

* * *

Gabriella heard a scream in the far distance that sounded like her mother's. She took Troy's hand pulled him towards the noise. They ran about a mile when they saw a battle scene before them. Everyone was kicking and punching each other. Screams were louder than ever. Police men were trying there best to keep everything calm. She saw her dad in the distance trying to pry off the woman clinging on to him. Suddenly Troy's voice rang out above all the others, "STOP!"

She heard Lucille say, "Oh look who it is, the betrayer," Gabriella tensed up. She walked over to her father with Troy following her. Ben looked up at the noise and saw his daughter walking toward him.

"Dad, stop," Gabriella said.

"But-," Ben started but Gabriella put up her hand.

"A wise king once told me 'We are One' when I was six. I didn't understand him then but now I do,"

"But they-"

"Dad look at them," Gabriella let her finger drag across the field. "They _are_ us. What difference do you see?" Ben looked at everyone but heard Lucille's voice.

"Vanessa, now, go get her," Vanessa looked at her.

"No mom. She's right," She walked towards the other side.

"Fine then. Have it your way. You're just going to be killed as well as ALL THE OTHERS!" She signaled to her people but they all went, one by one, towards the other side. She widened her eyes at the fact that she was being outnumbered. She ran to the cliff. She accidentally tripped on a rock and her whole body fell off the cliff. Her hands reached out though and they held on to the pieces of rock sticking out.

Gabriella instantly went after her. She reached her hand out to Lucille.

"Come on Lucille, just take my hand."

"GABRIELLA!" Ben shouted and followed after her. But it was too late Lucille let go of the rock and she fell all the way down. Everyone looked down at her, sympathy in their eyes, for she died the way her husband did. By falling off a cliff.

* * *

Gabriella walked hand in hand with Troy, still shocked about today's events. Suddenly, she was stopped by her father.

"Troy, welcome to the family," He said, holding out his hand. Troy gladly took it and smiled. He pulled his hand away from Ben's and looked at Gabriella. She smiled at him, then at her father, then pulled him to the mountain. And together, they looked down at all the people looking up at them and knew that someday, they were going to rule Albania, together, hand in hand, for they were one.

* * *

"**Beauty in Walking Away" by Marie Digby**

"**Stop and Stare" by One Republic**

"**Love will Find a Way" by Liz Callaway and Gene Miller**

**Wow, it's done already. I know this chapter is kind of short but I think wrote everything I needed to write. Anyway, I loved writing this story, basically cause of the Lion King plot but tell me what you think of it and review! Thanks for reading.  
**


End file.
